


Glasses and Ponytails

by ijedi



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Kara and Lena both oblivious, Lena with glasses and ponytail, Maggie Danvers - Freeform, Maggie took Danvers as her surname, Tess Thorul, Tess Thorul is not an OC, focus on Supercorp, married sanvers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 01:57:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12400752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijedi/pseuds/ijedi
Summary: Supergirl saves a young woman, Tess.  Kara and Lena are best friends. Both Kara and Lena think they are in a love triangle, not realizing that glasses and ponytails are a bad disguise. Supergirl begins dating Tess, while Kara and Lena want to date, but then Kara feels bad for dating Tess while loving Lena, and Lena feels bad for wanting to be with both Kara and Supergirl. Eventual Supercorp.Meanwhile, Alex is also oblivious, while Maggie is amused, since she is a Detective, who detects and glasses and a ponytail are not a good disguise.





	Glasses and Ponytails

“Sawyer, there is a robbery,” said Maggie’s Captain through the radio.

“It’s Danvers, Maggie Danvers,” said Maggie as she sped up to the crime scene. She knew that her wife and father in law were on Mars, while Kara was visiting Clark, so it was up to her to save the day.

When Maggie arrived to the scene, she saw a police barricade that already formed. The robbers were holding hostages, while one of the robbers was in the large truck, ready to drive away with the stolen money.

“Hey, take it easy, you don’t want to do this,” said Maggie to the robbers, trying to talk to them and take them peacefully, so that the hostages would not get hurt.

“Ha! We are not afraid of you! Supergirl is not here, and we can take all the money we want to,” said one of the robbers.

“Secure the perimeter,” said Maggie as she analyzed the situation. She then walked back to her car and took out a bag out of the car’s trunk. As she opened it, she saw two metal devices that Winn gave her as present during the wedding. While James had a large armor suit, Winn thought that Maggie could use some small devices to help her, that would help Maggie since she would not wear heavy armor that James wore. Maggie then attached the devices to her boots and returned to the crime scene.

“I repeat one more time, surrender, or we will have to take you by force,” said Maggie. The robbers ignored her, and started fire.

“Get down,” cried Maggie, grabbing the nearby police officer and jumping to the ground. As she looked up, she saw Guardian standing next to her with his shield deflecting bullets.

“I thought you could use some help,” said James.

“Thanks. Now throw me,” said Maggie. She saw throw Guardian’s metallic mask that he raised an eyebrow. 

“Alright Sawyer,” said James. While he called Maggie by name when they saw one another in everyday life situations, James did not want to reveal that Maggie was his friend to others, since nobody knew that Guardian was Maggie’s friend.

“It’s Danvers, I took my wife’s surname! Why can’t anyone remember that!” Maggie said as James chuckled.

James lifted Maggie with one arm, and put her on his shield. “Your size will help, since if you were any bigger, this trick would not work,” said James.

“Hey,” said Maggie as James used all his strength, and threw Maggie in the air. Maggie then pressed the button on the glove, and fire appeared from the devices she attached to the boots. Since Maggie was already in the air, and jets of fire formed behind her feet, she flew quickly towards the robbers.

After Maggie landed, she began fighting with five robbers. She knocked the first one quickly, and saw that in the chaos, the robbers forgot about the hostages. The hostages took the opportunity and ran towards the police, while Guardian and police officers joined Maggie to fight the robbers.

One robber panicked, grabbed one female hostage, threw her in the car, jumped in the car, and drove off from the crime scene, just as the police arrested the other four robbers.  
Maggie ran back to her car, and quickly ignited the engine, starting the car, and driving after the remaining robber.

Maggie sped her police car, and when spotted the truck the remaining robber used, she grabbed her gun, and began shooting at the tires of the truck to slow it down.

The chase continued. The robber noticed that Maggie was chasing him. He pressed the pedal to quickly stop the car. Maggie’s car hit the truck with full force, disabling it from moving anywhere. Maggie immediately exited the car, and began shooting the tires of the truck, which only managed to drive for a few dozen meters, before the bullets destroyed the tires, and the truck came to a full stop.

“Exit the car slowly, and put your hands in the air,” said Maggie. The robber exited the car with his gun pointed at Maggie. The two then noticed that the Guardian arrived at the scene from the opposite side of the road, and now both Maggie and James were blocking the robber’s escape.

“You want to take me? Ha, you won’t! You will let me go,” said robber, still holding the gun. He jumped in the car, grabbed the hostage by her arm and dropped the gun, before quickly removing the knife from his pocket, and placing it by the woman’s throat. The female hostage had raven hair tied in a ponytail; she wore glasses.

“Stand down,” said Maggie.

“You have nowhere to run,” said James, as he began slowly walking towards the robber.

“Stop where you are, or I swear she will die,” said the robber. “Now, put the gun on the ground, and you, Guardian, take ten steps backwards,” said the robber.

Maggie put her gun on the ground, while still looking at the robber the whole time, while James took ten steps backwards.

“Excellent. Now you will let me escape,” said the robber, still holding the knife at the woman’s throat.

Before anyone could do anything, a strong wind appeared on the scene, and the robber was thrown at the car, while the hostage landed next to Maggie. 

“You!” The robber saw Supergirl, who then lifted the robber and flew him to the police officers left behind at the crime scene, and then promptly returned to her friends and the woman she just rescued.

“It’s good to see you, Supergirl, you’ve arrived just in time,” said Maggie.

“Thanks, Detective Danvers,” said Kara, smiling at her sister in law.

“Finally! At least Supergirl knows that my name is Maggie Danvers now,” said Maggie.

“You two did good work,” said Kara, as she looked at the woman she just rescued.

“Thank you Supergirl for rescuing me,” said the woman. 

“You are welcome. What is your name?” Kara asked.

Maggie took a closer look at the woman she just helped to rescue and noticed a familiar face.

“Tess Thorul,” said Tess. Both Maggie and James knew it was not the woman’s real name.

“Nice to meet you, Tess Thorul. Can I call you Tess? I see that you had a terrible day today, would you like me to talk to you later about your kidnapping? I just want to make you feel better after the trauma you just experienced,” said Kara.

“Sure. I can see you at ten tonight. It’s a date,” said Tess. Kara smiled like a puppy. She then noticed two stunned looks that Maggie and James were giving her.

“What? I just want to make the lady feel happy,” said Kara.

“Nevermind,” said Maggie.

“Hey Sawyer, would you like me to drive you back to the station?” James offered. Maggie nodded, and the climbed on his motorcycle, driving towards the police station, where Maggie needed to file a police report, while James then would return to CatCo.

An hour later, Kara arrived at L Corp to meet her best friend. “Hey Kara,” said Lena, who was sitting at her desk. Lena’s hair was down, and Lena lacked glasses.

“I brought you lunch,” said Kara, showing the bag to Lena that had a kale salad and donuts.

“That’s very thoughtful of you, Kara,” said Lena, as Kara smiled. Lena stood up and walked to the couch, where they sat and ate the food.

“So I saw a funny kitten video and immediately thought of you,” said Kara, retrieving her phone, and showing a video of a small ragdoll kitten.

“Nice, and I remember a video of a golden retriever puppy that looked very similar to you,” Lena teased.

“Ha ha,” said Kara. The two women ate in silence, occasionally looking at one another lovingly, and smiling. After they finished their lunch, Kara moved closer to Lena and put her arm around Lena to comfort her friend.

“You are my best friend,” said Kara, as Lena gently put her head on Kara’s arm.

Later that evening, Supergirl saw Tess Thorul at a diner, where they ordered some sandwiches. Kara wore her Supergirl costume, since she wanted this Tess Thorul to easily recognize her.

“Thank you for saving my life,” said Tess.

“You are welcome, Tess. It’s what I do, fly around saving people,” said Supergirl.

“Yes, but you cannot be everywhere at once. And you saved my life, so I am grateful,” said Tess, as she looked at Kara through the glasses. Kara just smiled.

“I wish I could do more to express my gratitude,” said Tess.

“You don’t have to do that,” said Kara.

“But I want to,” said Tess, taking Kara’s hand in her own. The two women looked at one another with desire.

“We could go to my place,” said Tess as Kara coughed.

“Not that I don’t want to, believe me, you are beautiful, but don’t you think it would be a bit fast? You seem so nice that I want first to take you on a few more dates first,” said Kara.

Tess chuckled. “That works for me. Would you like to go to the zoo this Saturday?” said Tess.

“Yes, yes,” Kara said excitedly, “I mean, sure, this seems like a good place for a date,” said Kara.

“Great, then I will see you at the National City Zoo, sometime at twelve?”

“That works,” said Kara.

“Great,” said Tess. The women finished their meal and left the diner.

After stopping a few more robberies, and capturing some rogue alien, Kara met with her Alex and Maggie at her sister’s apartment.

“Danvers movie night!” Kara said as she ran towards the couch, grabbing the remote.

“Someone seems happy today,” said Alex.

“Yeah, if I didn’t know any better, I would think Kara just slept with someone,” said Maggie.

“Eww, gross,” said Alex, but she noticed that Kara’s face was dreamy.

“Spill the beans, Kara,” said Maggie.

“I, I met a lovely woman today. Remember Tess? I had a date with her today, and she even invited me to the zoo! We will go to the zoo. She also invited me to her place, but I said I was not ready,” said Kara quickly.

“Is that so?” Maggie said.

“Yes. Wait, but what about Lena? Oh no,” said Kara.

“Kara, what has Lena done? Has she harmed you?” Alex looked concerned.

“Nothing of that sort, she just, she looked so peaceful, so happy, and so soft when we hugged at our lunch date. I just realized that I went to a date with two different people today,” said Kara, looking at the floor.

“Well, in that case you just need to pick Lena or Tess as your girlfriend,” said Alex. “And it’s not like you are currently dating Lena,” 

“I wish, but Lena sees me as happy reporter, but when I am Supergirl, I feel more confident, so I accepted to meet Tess for a date this Saturday,” said Kara.

“And you seem to like both? Sorry, but I guess you would have to figure this one yourself,” said Alex.

“It’s so hard! They both have raven hair and such smooth skin! But while Lena is so sad, this Tess seems more confident and forward,” said Kara.

“Well, I am sure you will be happy in the end,” Maggie smiled cheekily.

“How do you know that, Maggie?” Alex asked.

“Call it my intuition,” said Maggie, hugging her wife and kissing Alex on the lips.

“Alright, that’s enough, I don’t want to see this,” said Kara, as Alex and Maggie broke their kiss and looked at Kara.

“Let’s watch some movie, and not worry about your dating problems,” said Alex.

Kara smiled again, took a large slice of pizza, and the little family began watching a movie.

A/N: so I decided to write a story where both Kara and Lena are oblivious, and only Maggie and James can see through the glasses disguise. This will be Supercorp with already established married Sanvers.


End file.
